The Tournament of the Century
by mystic-eyes23
Summary: A tournament for some of your anime fav shows like Inuyasha,Yu Yu Hakusho,Fruba,and many others as well.Hope that you like it and please R&R.
1. Rules

Mystic-eyes23 here this is my first fan fic hope you like the many crossovers of Anime, I warn you now.

_**The Tournament of the Century**_

_**Prologue: **_

The hosts are Kagura-chan and Yumi-chan.

These are the teams participating:

Team Uremeshi

Team Suzaku

Team Seiryu

Team Fruba (Fruits Basket)

Team Inuyasha

Team Weiss (Knight Hunters)

Team Kenshin

Team Chan

These are the rules:

1) At least have four or more team members in your group.

2) You can use any kind of weapons, powers, or anything to beat your opponent

3) If you're out of the arena, knocked out, or if you don't get up until the count to 10, and if you're dead you automatically lose.

4) If you win, your three prize choices are to sing a song, to have a snack, or do the hooky poky. If you can't choose let the audience or your team members choose for you.

5) Besides those rules your ok.

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!! **

**SO THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING**

_NEXT TIME: ROUND ONE BEGINS._

_TEAM INUYASHA VS. TEAM UREMESHI _

A/N: This is my first Fic. Contains some of my favorite animies. Hope you all enjoy it and I had some help from my sister who also writes here her penname is KagomeMiko2. Please be nice with your reviews.

**_Adios _**


	2. Round one

Mystic-eyes23 is back with the first round of this tournament, I hoped that you enjoyed the prologue and now are you ready to find out what's going to happen in the firs round. Now here we go.

Sorry if there are some spelling errors.

_**Round one**_

_**Team Inuyasha vs. Team Urameshi**_

And now with your hosts Kagura-chan and Yumi-chan.

Kagura-chan: Okay now introducing are first teams to fight

Yumi-chan: Yeah, on are left is Team Urameshi and on are right is Team Inuyasha

Kagura-chan: Okay now that's all done both teams must choose one member to fight the first round

Yusuke: I'll go first

Yumi-chan: Okay then, on Inuyasha's team who is going to fight for your team

Inuyasha: I'm going to fight first

As he walks to the arena with a face that said I'm going to win this fight.

Kagura-chan: Okay then, on the left side is Yusuke Urameshi from Team Urameshi and on our right is Inuyasha from Team Inuyasha, ready to begin the fight?

Yusuke: Yeah, I'm ready to fight

Inuyasha: I'm also ready to fight

Kagura-chan: Okay then ready set go!

Yusuke was going for a punch but missed it because Inuyasha duck it just because there was something shiny on the floor. It was a coin. And Yusuke was like what the hell then he was going for another punch but Inuyasha was about to get up and he accidentally hit Yusuke on the chin, making him go back because of the pain when he got hit. And Yusuke fell out of the arena and that made Inuyasha the winner of the first round. (A/N: Just by one hit wow).

Yumi-chan: And the winner of the first round is Inuyasha

Yusuke: Hey that's not fair

Kagura-chan: On the contrary it is fair cause you lost the first match

Yusuke: Find whatever

Yumi-chan: Now that, that's all over with, Inuyasha choose from singing a song or from choosing a snack, or do the hooky poky.

Inuyasha: Hmm…what's the hooky poky? Oh well I want ramen.

Kagura-chan: Okay, here you go.

Inuyasha: YES!

Kagura-chan: let's get the next match started.

Yumi-chan: Okay, Teams choose your next fighters

Shippo: I'll go next, Kagome, can I?

Kagome: Of course you can go next Shippo and try your best, kay.

Shippo: All right

Kagura-chan: Okay and from the Uremeshi Team Kurama is going to fight, are you ready to start the match?

Kurama: Yes were ready

Yumi-chan: ready seat GO!

The match began and Shippo turned in to that big pink ball thing and head deadet for a direct attack at Kurama. Bet Kurama easily dogged it and graved Shippo by the tail and hit him tree times on the head. (A/N You know how he hit him it's like wend Inuyasha hits Shippo on the head wend he gets angrey with Shippo.) Then Shippo was like running, not relizing he got out of the arena and went to Kagome saying " ahh…. Kagome he hit me", bet by doing that Shippo lost the second match and Kurama won the match.

Kagura-chan: Since Shippo is out of the ring he lost the match automatically and the win goes to Team Urameshi.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: YES! WE WON A POINT FOR THE TEAM.

Hiei: Fen

Yumi-chan: Kurama since you won you get to chose from singing a song, get a snack , and doing the hooky poky.

Shippo: hey that is not fair he hit me on the head, that hurts

Kagura-chan: Quit your complain is not like you actually lost the whole first round now both teams are tied right now. And Kurama pit already!

Kurama: Okay I pick singing a song.

Yumi-chan: Okay which song would you like to sing

Kurama: I don't know which song to sing

Kagura-chan: If you don't know what to choose then l let the audience chose or your teammates to chose for you.

Kurama: I'll let the audience chose

Yumi-chan: Okay then, people in the audience chouse a song for Kurama to sing.

Audience: Sing I love you, you love me from Barney

Kagura-chan: Okay then Kurama start to sing the song that the audience had chosen for you.

Kurama: Okay if that's what they want.

Then Kurama started to sing I love you, you love me crap, which Kagura-chan wisent paying any attencion because she had her headphones on and herring Star from Fushugi Yugi OVA. And some of the audience was laughing at poor Kurama and some were like please stop sing in that song. Even if they were the ones that chose the song for him to sing, so Kurama stop singing and got of the stage saying, "finally, I didn't want to keep singing that song."

Yumi-chan: Finally he stops singing; now Kagura-chan would you stop herring songs from your CD player.

Kagura-chan nodded and proceded to say this "Who is next to fight the third round?" she said to both teams. With her headphones of her head and resting in her shoulders.

Sango: I will go next.

Hiei: And I'll be next. He said as he got on stage were Sango was already with her Hirakutso, in hand.

Yumi-chan: Okay ready set go!

Whit that the two fighters on the arena started to charge at each other and Sango thru her Hiarkutso strait at Hiei, how easily doge it. And he summon the black fire of the dragon (A/N: is that how you call that tecnic cause I'm not so sure.) which he aim at Sango as she caught her Hirakutso, bet it was to late to doge it cause it hit her and send her flying of the stage. Hirakutso protecting her from the full in pack. Sango was instantly knocked out and lying on the floor. Miroku went running to her to see if Sango was all right, which she kina was.

Kagura-chan: Since Sango is knocked out Hiei winds the match, giving team Urameshi the lead in this round with two points.

The audience claps and cheers at the victory that Hiei just wan for his team.

Yumi-chan: Hiei chouse your price.

Hiei: I chose a snack.

Yumi-chan: What kind of snack?

Hiei: I want pocky

Yumi-chan: okay here you go. Said Yumi-chan as she toss the pocky to Hiei who easily cot it.

Kagura-chan: Who is up next?

Miroku: I'll go next for the team.

Kuwabara: I'm next and Urameshi I'm goanna show you how a real fight suppose to be. Said Kuwabara as he got on stage.

Yusuke: Yeah right like you can do any better than me. He said in a sarcastic yet pisst of tone.

Kuwabara: I mean it Urameshi! Now don't distract me I'm going to beat this monk.

Yusuke: Whatever

Kagura-chan: Read begin the match.

Before Miroku started to fight he ask Kagura-chan and Yumi-chan to bare his child, since Sango was knock out Yumi and Kagura smack Miroku on the head hard. And received two big bumps on the head.

Miroku: OWWWWWWWW! That hurt.

Kagura-chan: Let's get the match started. Ready set go!

Kuwabara went for a punch at Miroku's head bet mist he mist it and hit Kuwabara on the head wit his staff. Kuwabara said "owww! That hurt." And made his spirit swords come out and went for a direct hit at Miroku bet once again he mist.

Since Miroku was getting bored he decided to unleash his wind tunnel, so he said, "Wind tunnel" and all of a sudden a strong wind a peered. And Kuwabara was holding on to his sword so he wooden be suck in and the audience was doing the same to hold on to there seats and life it self. Bet some how Kuwabara was able to get off the arena and said "Ha, good am safe" with out noticing that he was of the arena. So Miroku cover his wind tunnel giving the audience relief off the fact that they wont get suck in the wind tunnel.

Yusuke: KUWABARA YOU BAKA! YOU LOST THE MATCH.

Kuwabara: Say what how did that happen.

A very body thinking: Boy he is an idiot

Yumi-chan: And the winner is Miroku.

Kuwabara: Hey that is not fair.

Kagura-chan: Well it is fair because you got of the arena on your own so Miroku wins.

Hiei: What an idiot

Kuwabara: what you said you little shrimp.

Hiei: You're an idiot for losing so easily. I could have won the match easily with out doing the mistake you did.

Kuwabara: your gonna get it now Hiei.

So they were arguing for a wail.

Yumi-chan: So Miroku chose your price you know what they are right.

Miroku: Yes Lady Yumi, I know what the prices are and t chose to do the hooky poky. It was an old ritual that people use to do.

Kagura-chan: Okay then do the hooky poky.

So Miroku started to do the hooky poky saying this "you put your right foot in, you put your right foot out, and you shake it all about, you do the hooky poky and you turned your self round, and that's what's all about." Miroku only did it once and got of the arena, not noticing that Inu and the others were tiring not to laugh. (A/N Sango regains consiness) And the others sweat drop for some reason.

Yumi-chan: okay on to the next match. So both teams are in a draw, so this last match decides the winning team. Got that? Both teams nodded their heads. Okay who is fighting next?

Kagome: I will settle the score.

Yumi-chan: okay, so who is fighting for team Urameshi?

Genkai: I am going to fight for the team. Got that dimwit.

Yusuke: Don't call me dimwit, grandma.

Genkai: Whatever dimwit.

Kagura-chan: Ready to start the match?

Kagome: Yup.

Genkai: yes, we are.

They both said from the arena.

Kagura-chan: Ready fight!

Once Kagura-chan said that the match begin. Genkai was starting up her spirit gun as Kagome was getting ready an arrow to aim. Wend they both shot their weapons they collide creating a big blinding light. That everybody had to cover their eyes from it.

Kuwabara: I can't see.

Inuyasha: I'm blind.

Kurama: What amazing power.

Kagome: ON NO!

Was heard from Kagome before the light started to vanish.

Yumi-chan: Who is left standing?

Kagura-chan: I have no idea; I'm still blinded by the light.

Then everybody was blinking to gain their vision (which they did). Then they saw that both fighters were both knocked out.

Audience: Wow

Kagura-chan: Nobody he he.

Yumi-chan: Right, call the pearamedics. Hope there okay.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome are you okay.

Kagome: No response.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Said Inu as he ran to her side.

Yusuke: Grandma, you okay. He said as he went to check on her.

Kagura-chan: Calm down Inuyasha and Yusuke, their find just knocked out, the paramedics are coming to check if every thing is okay.

Yumi-chan: Yeah they'll be fine, bet what are you going to do to settle the score they were the only players left. Both teams need replacements to make the match determent which team would go to the next round.

Kagura-chan: Hmm. Your right, hey Inuyasha got any body to fight for your team since both fighters are knock out. The same goes for you Urameshi.

Inuyasha: Hmm, well there is Koga bet I debuted that miching wolf would fight for aure team.

Then all of sudden a gust of a tornado appear and then it faded away, and Koga apper.kins anger.

Koga: HEY MUTT FACE! What happen to my woman! Did you did something to her?

Inuyasha: my response is don't call me mutt face, 2) no I didn't, and 3) same response like the answer for number two. You miching wolf.

Koga: whatever, I'm going to check on her to see if she's okay and I'll fight the next match ok.

Inuyasha: Fine whatever, but stay away from Kagome.

Koga: no I am not sating away from Kagome.

Let just say they keep arguing until a suddenly some guan smack both of them on the head, and told koga to go on the arena.

Koga: Fine I'll fight fro the team, but the only reason way I'm doing this only for Kagome.

Kagura-chan: Okay, she'll be fine. Now that that's over with have any arguments with it Inuyasha.

Ask Kagura-chan showing her fist and look like she was saying if you don't say yes I'm going to hurt you really bad.

Inuyasha: nope, no arguments here.

Kagura-chan: okay, now team Urameshi who is going to fight for your team.

Yusuke: well I know koennma would just get scare and I can't think of any one else.

"I'll do it," said a cold dark voice from behind.

Kurama: I recognize that voice. No it can't be it's…

Hiei: It's Karasu. He said finishing Kurama's sentence.

Kurama: what are you doing here Karasu.

Karasu: somebody told me that you guys needed another fighter so I'm here to fight on your side do even if we were enemies'.

Yusuke: Who in the seven hells told you about the tournament!

Yumi-chan and Kagura-chan: He he he…well it was us who told him about the tournament, Got a problem?

Yusuke: YES, in fact it is a big problem; he was one of the Toguro Brothers groupies.

Yumi-chan: so what, I just invited him because he is cute and could help you win or not .Now lets begin the match no more arguments.

Karasu: Fine I'll fight for this paretic team only because the hosts ask me to come.

Kagura-chan: Now go on to the playing field and begin the match

Both Koga and Karasu walked into the arena and began to fight. "Her I go, take this you flea bag." said koga. " I wouldn't do that if I were you, " said Yusuke from the other side of the arena." Idiot" mumble Hiei. Bet it was already to late Koga was able to punch Karasu, but wend he did a bame that Karasu had exploded. And there was smoke every were, that you couldn't see any thing until the smoke cleared up. After a wail it cleared up and Koga was on t he ground Knockout of his wits.

Kagura-chan: Oh wow.

Yumi-chan: And the winner of the round is Karasu, and winner of the first round of the Tournament of the century is Team Urameshi!

The crowd goes wild.

Yusuke: yes we won the match cool.

Kuwabara: yes.

Inuyasha: say what! You stupid wolf we lost because of you … oh I'm game pound you wend you walk up.

Kagome: oh come down Inuyasha it's just a match.

Inuyasha: Oh shut up you dame bitch.

Kagome: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID INUYASHA!

Shippo: here it comes.

Miroku: he never learns dose he.

Sango: yup. He never learns.

Inuyasha: no wait Kagome I'm sorry.

Kagome: Inuyasha…SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

SLAM

Yusuke: Ouch that must of hurt a lot.

Inuyasha: what do you think? Ow

Yumi-chan: oh before I forget, Karasu here's your prize hope you like it.

Karasu: thanks I'll open it later see yeah later.

Then Karasu disappeared.

Kagura-chan: see ya next time on the second round of the tournament.

Yumi-chan; yeah till then, hoped you enjoyed the first round.

Everybody: goodbye till the next round.

Well that s the end of the first round of the tournament, sorry it took me so long to update the first chapter of the tournament.

**Healing spirit:** Thanks for reviewing for my poem and for this story this chapter is dedicated for you.

And for my other reviewer thanks for reviewing.

**_In the next round:_**

**_Team Suzaku vs. Team Fruba_**

Hope you enjoy it till then bye.


End file.
